De agujas inusuales
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Cuando sedes ante el deseo y olvidas tus mas grandes miedos por saciar tus fantasías.


Disclaimer: JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaja, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

Bueno este fic lo escribí como respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins y mi palabra clave era: aguja.

* * *

><p>Merlín sabía lo que Hermione odiaba las agujas, no solo Merlín lo sabía, todo Hogwarts, es más, el mundo mágico en pleno conocía esto de ella (desde aquella vez en que, se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de donar sangre para los damnificados de la segunda guerra, nadie había huido más rápido de algo, ni siquiera en tiempos de Voldemort) pero por lo visto a él era al único al que no le importaba para nada ese detalle.<p>

−Severus, en serio ya tienes que dejar esto, con un hechizo anticoncep...

−no servirá, ya no estés molestando y date la vuelta. –contestó este cortándola de repente.

− ¡Ay! ya sabes lo que odio esto, ¿o es que no te parece que un mes de mis peleas son prueba suficiente? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que un hechizo anticonceptivo o una poción oral no es suficiente contra tu esperma, ¡ni que fuera esperma de superhéroe! −Bueno ya estaba, le exaltaba el hecho de que la obligara a esto para follarla como es debido.

−No será de Superhéroe, pero al menos de un héroe es y uno muy precavido, y sabes lo que pienso, pero si te rehúsas, lo dejaré, bien puedas− dijo señalando la puerta de salida.

Bueno que mas daba, después de un mes ya deberías aceptar que si quieres sexo de primera, tienes que atenerte a lo que ese "Dios del sexo" te pida por estar contigo, y era solo una inyección, no era ningún fetiche extraño ni nada, pura precaución.

Hermione se giro dándole la espalda y apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio caoba; Snape sacó una **aguja** del primer cajón, y la lleno con el contenido de un frasco de cristal de la repisa, el líquido era un ligero y color plateado, levantó entonces la falda de la castaña y le aplicó la inyección, ella se agarró al escritorio como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

−ya vamos, tampoco es para tanto amor. – comentó él, inclinándose para besar el mismo lugar donde había posado la jeringa hacia unos momentos.

−creo que esta relación contigo va a terminar matándome, Severus.

−por lo menos ya te he llevado al cielo muchas veces, no es como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo ¿verdad? –esta vez la beso en el cuello, sus manos vagaron por los pechos ya desnudos de la joven.

Pecho contra espalda la tomó en ese mismo lugar, ella se sostenía lo mejor que podía del escritorio, él la penetraba casi brutalmente, y como siempre logró que ella alcanzara las estrellas entre sus brazos.

…

− ¡SEVERUS! –llamó la castaña enfurecida.

El acudió a su llamado, con su altivo caminar.

−¿Sí? – preguntó este recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

−Es mejor que me digas que me equivoco cuando pienso que todos esos chuzones que me diste no sirvieron para nada− la voz de la joven sonaba cansada, claro que cuando acabas de devolver hasta la papilla que te daban cuando eras un bebe, que mas puedes esperar, en realidad estaba agotada.

−Es más, creo que funcionaron exactamente como deberían. –dijo con un dejo de felicidad en la voz− ahora me entiendes cuando te decía que los hechizos anticonceptivos no servirían.

−¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque querías que me quedara embarazada?

−exactamente.

−Pero si te lo he pedido por mucho tiempo Severus. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste simplemente?

− ¿y perderme lo excitante que es el que no puedas negarte a nada, solo porque deseas que te posea? No lo creo.

−Eres un bastardo.

−Y bien que te gusta cómo te folla este bastardo, amor. – respondió él divertido viendo la sorpresa que aun no desaparecía de la cara de Hermione. – entonces, ¿Qué dices Hermione? ¿Quieres ser la madre mis hijos?

−¿tengo otra opción?

−Bueno siempre hay algo que podamos hacer, aun nos queda eso en lo que tú te vistes de blanco y yo voy de traje, intercambiamos anillos y al final, ¿no es terrible que la mejor parte venga hasta el final? Viene el beso.

− ¿me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

−parece que así le llaman. – respondió simplemente.

− ¿no puedes hacer nada de la manera tradicional verdad?

−No Hermione, soy aquel murciélago de las mazmorras que ama la oscuridad, el frio, que odia el chocolate y el romance, creo que no fui hecho con el molde de la tradicionalidad, pero quisiera que decidieras pasar el resto de tus días con este poco convencional hombre, entonces ¿tu…?

−Me encantaría Severus. – una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Severus.

−Bueno y ya que hablamos de actuar tradicionalmente, ¿recuerdas esa vez en que firmaste por la compra de unos ingredientes que yo necesitaba?, pues tu sabes, en unas semanas empieza nuevo año escolar y McGonagall necesitaba una profesora de transformaciones, y ella necesitaba un contrato firmado….

−Severus…− ella no logró continuar, él la había acercado a su cuerpo tan rápido que ella perdió el equilibrio y todo su peso lo recargó en el pecho de él, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros y se fundieron en un profundo beso, el primero de sus nuevas e inusuales vidas.

FIN...


End file.
